


Shoot

by Delphi



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Guns, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revolver tap-tap-tapping against a headboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot

The bed keeps rocking, and the holster hung up on the bedpost keeps swaying, and the revolver keeps tap-tap-tapping against the headboard.

And even though Ezra knows the chamber under the firing pin is empty, he still can't help thinking that the gun just might go off.

"Josiah..." He tries to twist out from under the other man's body. "Just have to..."

"Hush."

And Josiah's hands are suddenly right where they feel the best.

And now all Ezra can think...

All he can think is: gun's gonna go off.

"Oh _Lord_, yes."

Gun's gonna go off.

Gun's gonna go off.


End file.
